Gunsmoke: Gone up in smoke
by Kilala
Summary: Gunsmoke's got another set of twins as enhabits. Trouble's sure to be evevrywhere for Rune "Ash" and Avalon "Nimes". Now their adventuring with their favortie characters. Nimes' is Knives. Ash's is Vash. But they may not be as human as they look..........
1. The begging

Disclaimer - I do not own Trigun, Vash or any other people on Gunsmoke. Which sucks, badly. The only people I do own are my characters, and for my own reasons, their names shall remain a secret. Also, I got inspiration from "$$12,000,000,000(Is that a million?) couple". Thanks for the inspiration Kristin!  
  
A girl with dark blonde hair was sitting on the couch with a notebook on her lap, she was drawing a picture, it was of Vash shooting his gun down a cliff at something, her sea-foam eyes scanned the page and she erased a line. She lifted a hand to brush a small strand of hair from her face, she knew something was wrong with her picture, she just didn't know what, she grabbed her long braid and twirled it between her fingers as she often did when she thought. Another girl walked in, identical to her only with cold blue eyes and white blonde hair, also the hair around her face was cut short. The other girl's hair was shoulder length around her face as she looked up, and her eyes widened with fear. "N-n-n-nimes, I didn't think you'd be home so soon." She said strangely scared of the other girl. "Trigun's coming on, I'm always early you idiot, Ash!" And with that Nimes sat down on the other side of the couch. Ash sighed. 'Nimes will be the death of me one day, she's already proved to be as evil as Knives.' She shuddered at the thought and looked down at her drawing, she smiled, Vash had been her favorite person in the whole world forever, her sister, Nimes' favorite had been Knives, thus they had their nicknames. Their real names were Rune and Avalon, but each had taken a side and had grown to almost match it, except Ash was saner than Vash. And Avalon hadn't really did anything big yet. Nimes hit her upside the head. "Ouch!" Ash yelled as her head hit the picture and she spotted the problem, she quickly erased it and looked up. "Trigun's on you idiot." Nimes said and switched it over, it was the first episode. Ash looked back at the drawing and started on some more things to add. She didn't notice the portal or Nimes pushing the couch towards it, until the couch tilted.  
  
Ash looked up from her position on the ground. Without being told she knew it was Gunsmoke. She picked up her notebook and shoved it down the front of her coat and down her suit to her stomach. Every night for as long as she remembered, she had put on a skin tight suit that was sea-green, followed by a pair of socks and boots, reversible sea-green/red coat and a belt that was too lose that held a gun. Nimes just wore a zip up, skin tight, white space suit thing with knives hidden all over her body. She was glad she had her gun with her. 'Yes! My wish did come true!' She looked down at her hands and was very happy. 'And I'm an anime character!' She stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff, just then, a metal boomerang hit the ground under her and it collapsed. She stood up and looked around. 'Oh no! Good thing I can use guns.' She thought as she grabbed the gun from the belt on her waist. She dodged the bullets flying at her, she didn't dodge them all as some struck her in the legs, hips and shoulders, she was so used to the pain she didn't notice. A giant metal object came at her head and she hit the ground, she turned back and hit the hands of the people shooting and knocked the guns from their hands. Just then a giant hand wrapped around her neck and before she could respond she had been thrown against the cliff next to Vash. She sighed, she could get out anytime she wanted, she had tucked a dagger into her boot, it belonged to her sister and she had hidden it from her just in case she ran out of bullets before Nimes ran out of knives. "Are you O.K?" Vash asked looking over at her with concerned almost puppy like eyes, it made her wanna laugh. "I'm fine." She replied not even noticing the blood, she had already taken the dagger from her boot and was cutting her ropes. "But your bleeding." He stated. "I am?" She asked looking down and touching her wound with her free had, the other held her dagger and she tucked it back in her boot. 'She got lose.' Vash noted to himself.  
  
******A few short and silly minutes later  
  
'O.K. I watched this episode a million times, I know that my only escape is that way.' She thought looking at the only way out of here in a few minutes. Before she knew it Vash had gotten up and taken off in the direction of the clear path, she got up and ran as fast as possible towards him, she passed him and ran infront wanting to get out as soon as she could. 'No way, she ran faster than I did.' Vash thought, but before he knew it he was running next to her, Meryl, and Millie. "Hello there, I'm Meryl Stryfe." Meryl introduced herself. "And I'm Millie Thompson!" Millie happily added. "Rune Cannon." Ash/Rune said and noticed Vash going for the doughnuts. 'Might as well help.' She reached infront of him to shake Meryl's hand. Meryl shook Rune's had causing her to loosen her grip on the box and Vash grabbed them away quickly eating as many as he could. Rune heard her stomach growl. 'Hmm, I'm kinda hungry, and those doughnuts look good right about now.' Without warning she reached over and grabbed a doughnut and shoved it in her mouth chewing quickly and swallowing as fast as she could, when she reached for another Vash kept moving the box, she reached in a random direction and grabbed a doughnut and ate it quickly. "Your bleeding badly." Meryl said and everyone stopped and looked at her. "I know, but I can handle pain." Rune said with a slight smile. "You can?" Everyone but Rune said in unison. She got nervous and kicked the sand abit. "Yea, I've been in worse." No one said anything for awhile. Meryl jumped off her Thomas. "Here, I'll lend you my personal own Thomas, go get her some help." Meryl said looking at Vash, and with that she and Millie turned back. "You go help them, I can take care of myself, I'll go into town." She said and started running off in the direction of town. "O...k..." Vash said before jumping on the Thomas and turning back.  
  
*******Meanwhile  
  
Nimes was walking around in room that never seemed to end, it was full of strange things and gadgets and a lot of them would have scared Ash. 'Hmmm, I wonder... Is this? Could it be?!' She thought coming upon a strange door. 'It might be the way out.' Just the her thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice echoed through the room. "Who are you and how dare you enter this room?!" It was angry and psychopathic, it could only be one person, Knives. "Knives?!" Nimes piped up in her own psychopathic voice. "How do you know me?! Who are you?! Answer me!!" Knives yelled from somewhere near. "Um, I'm Nimes, I don't know how I got here, I just heard of you, I'm Nimes and I did answer you." Nimes answered hoping she didn't miss anything. 'This is the chance of a life time! The Knives! I could learn so much from him!' "Why did you come here spider?!" His voice echoed again. "It was by accident, and." She started but was interrupted by someone opening the door. "Ahhh, Legato. I knew you'd come as soon as you heard the disturbance." Knives' voice echoed again. Legato grabbed Nimes by her arm and dragged her out of the room.  
  
****In town with Rune/Ash  
  
Rune cleared her throat. No one looked at her. She sighed and held her gun up in the air. One bullet left. She pulled the trigger and the giant boom that followed, if it must be put into words, sounded like: bang! Everyone turned to look at her. ''The British are coming, the British are coming!" Everyone stared at her and almost started to talk when she yelled. "VASH THE STAMPEAD IS COMIN'!" The streets were clear in seconds. She smiled a happy little grin and hopped over to find bandages.  
  
After she had finished patching her up her wounds she ran over to the safe side of the city just as the cliff crashed and destroyed that half of the city. She sighed again. 'Now to wait for Vash.' She grinned as she walked. 'I'm living my dream and I ain't gonna let Vash get outta my sights. I've watched all these episodes so much there's no way I'd get hurt. And plus, I'd have Vash the Stampede on my side!' She laughed in her head, she had spent all that time thinking that she hadn't noticed she's reached the edge of town, she sat down on the side of a building and decided to wait there. She felt like finishing her drawing in the meantime. She reached down her coat and down her suit to the notebook, if anyone had seen this they would have thought this to be awkward. When she finally pulled it up and out she opened it to her drawing of Vash. 'This is pretty good." She thought as she picked up her pencil and added all the extra details and such. It took her awhile but when she finally finished it.. "Yea! Its done! Finally!" Rune cheered herself. "Yea, it is good." A voice from behind her said. "Huh?" She stood up and turned around to see Vash standing there with one of his horribly goofy grins. She couldn't help it, she just started laughing. Vash just stared for a second then started laughing too. It was that weird insane laugh, so she laughed harder and before you knew it they were both sitting down on the ground laughing until they were crying. It took a few minutes but they finally stopped laughing long enough to talk. "The picture really is good though." Vash said again. "Thanks." Said Rune. 'Great, with Vash here I'm gonna have a hard time hiding my notebook.' She thought to herself. "So where ya goin'?" She asked him. "To the next town." He said. "Mind if I come?" Asked Rune. "Nah, I don't mind." Vash said and started walking off and in to the sand. While he had his back turned she put her notebook back up. 'That would have been weird if he'd seen that," She thought to herself. 'Oh well, onward, into episode two!'  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hello! Next chappy, will be ep. 2. I know what your thinking, 'Marry sue fic', right? Nope, your wrong. My chars, aren't exactly human...you'll see. Sorry for cutting it short, it'll be longer next chapter, there's gonna be a few days in the desert. Plenty of times for Rune to hurt Vash for getting too near to her, I'll explain more in other chapters.  
  
~ Kilala 


	2. An unkown town, and 50 bottles of beer

Disclaimer: I don't own Vash, Millie, Meryl, Legato, Wolfwood, or Knives, I don't own the show at all! I just own the twins.  
  
*********  
  
'Legato had dragged me into here hours ago, I didn't know idea where the hell I am, but I don't care. I want my knives!' She screamed to herself, on the way down Legato had confinced Dominique to search for weapons : 600 knives had been hidden all over her being. 'I even heard him laugh! And I want my Knives too!' She paced the room, it was a matter of time, she'd get out of there, she could feel it. 'I'll get out...I can feel it...no wait...that's that stuff I ate for dinner.' And she hurled all over the floor.  
  
*************  
  
Rune had been walking for hours. 'Its so hot out here, I'm glad I'll get soaked to the bone with water soon.' She thought, her mind thinking back to the end of the episode where the entire towns a giant underwater lake. She sighed, all that cool water. Vash was listing to his Walkman so she was all by herself in the world, well, not quite, there was Vash's singing. But that was hardly anything to keep her happy, she'd like to talk to Vash, not listen to him sing. "You know Vash, either you don't hear me, or you don't want to," Rune said out loud, it was more or less like talking to herself. She yawned before continuing. "I'm tired ya know, but you'll never know because you have that Walkman on. And another thing, how come you don't tell people who you are?" She looked over at him and he still wasn't paying any attention. She sighed. 'This will be very difficult. I know it. Oh well, it could be worse I could be stuck with some pervert out in the middle of nowhere, oh wait, that's not worse, this is, being stuck on Gunsmoke with Vash the Stamped, the humanoid typhoon.' Rune thought. She just noticed Vash stopped singing, she glanced over at him and saw him but his Walkman away. 'Finally, I'm gonna get some peace.' She though. "Its going to be night soon," Vash said and stopped walking, Rune stopped and looked at him, the sun was starting to set. "Might as well set up camp here." He finished and plopped down onto the sand, Rune sat down abit more carefully than he did but obviously had the same idea. "So," She started, 'While I'm here, I might as well play the role of a normal person.' "How come you didn't say what your name was?" She asked him. 'I can play stupid so I won't catch any suspicion.' She giggled silently. "Well, um, its hard to explain but, oh look! A star!" Vash yelled pointing at a star that had just appeared. Rune mentally laughed. Vash rambled about changing the subject a lot, it was funny, she had to stop herself from laughing. "So, um..what was the question?" He asked. "Ya know what? I forgot." Rune lied. 'I might as well, anyone else would have forgotten.' She thought.  
  
****************  
  
After dinner, Rune took her gun from her belt and lied it nearby, she yawned and closed her eyes. 'I'll have to watch out for Vash, the pervert, I bet he'll pull something in the middle of the night. Well, we'll just see about that!' And with that last thought in mind she drifted silently off to sleep.  
  
********** Rune's dream*****  
  
Rune was in her room dancing to her music when she heard an explosion, it was very loud and very near. "What was that!" She screamed and turned off her radio and ran downstairs and out the door. The sight that was infront of her eyes was horrible, her entire home town reduced to rubble, and her dear sister standing in the middle with her hands still glowing. She turned her head and walked up to Rune. "Ash, my sister, come to see my handy work, eh?" She asked in an evil tone that would have sent chills up a normal persons spine, but not Rune, she was used to that tone. "No, what have you done!?" Rune screamed glancing about the rubble. "I destroyed this worthless town and all the insects in it, all except our house and other things we'll need to survive." Nimes answered in an almost normal tone. Rune was on the verge of tears. "But, everyone."She trailed off and looked up into Nimes' eyes, there was no regret in them at all. "Join me Ash, we can rule everything here, with our power every living thing would be at our mercy!" Nimes laughed. "No." Was all Rune said before lunging at her sister, it didn't take much for that battle to start. Nimes was throwing her deadly sharp knives at Rune, she just shot her bullets that missed their marks every so often, Nimes' knives hit often, but never anyplace that wouldn't heal. The fight seemed to rage for hours until Rune had one bullet left, Nimes grabbed her by the throat and held her above the ground and Rune but her gun to Nimes' head. Nimes raised her knife to Rune's throat, it was a situation where they either both lived or both died, then Nimes did a strange thing. She dropped her knife and started stroking the top of Rune's head. "Rune..Rune...wake up Rune..." Nimes said.  
  
************End dream********  
  
Rune sat straight up and was face to face with a shocked Vash, he blushed and laughed nervously, Rune growled and slapped him hard before getting up. "Pervert." Was all she mumbled. "Owwwwwwww, that hurt." Vash whined. "Shut up, perv." Rune growled .  
  
**********Meanwhile  
  
Nimes yawned sitting up. 'Todays a new day! Time for destruction and chaos!' She thought as she smiled and opened her eyes, they perfectly complemented her evil smile. "Ha!" She screamed as she traced a symbol in the air before slamming her hands into each other and pulling them apart. A light glowed bright blue before hitting a wall and blowing it to smithereens. Nimes smiles and walked out, she followed some routes in her brain, only for every left she saw in her brain, she took a right. She finally reached a door and heard people inside talking, Legato and Knives. 'Knives! My hero.' She thought before opening the door and casually walking in. "Hello boys, hope I'm not disturbing anything." She said with her "I'm coming through, move it!' tone. "How did you get out?" Knives voice asked again from somewhere in the room. "Simple, I blew up the wall." She said before rolling her eyes. "You had no weapons on you." Legato stated and turned towards the obvious direction of his master. "Your right, for once, Legato. I didn't, I used my power." She said coolly. "Power?" Knives' voice asked again. "Yes, its capable of anything." She stated like it was nothing. "Hmmm, would you be interested in join the Gun-Ho-Guns?" His voice asked her again. "Certainly Knives." She answered with her evil smile on her lips. Legato bowed to his master before leading Nimes out of the room.  
  
***********  
  
They had been walking in the desert for quite some time now, it was really starting to get on Rune's nerves. "Are we there yet?" Rune groaned again as she watched her boots kick up dust and sand as they trudged onward. "Yea." Vash's voice came from next to her and she looked up and saw they were near on the outskirts of a town. "How come you didn't say anything sooner?" Rune asked Vash on their way to a motel. "Well, you seemed really interested in your feet so I decided not to bother you." Vash answered in his super happy tone. She sighed. 'This is gonna be a long 26 episodes.' She thought to herself. They walked into the motel and up to the desk, Rune spotted the sign that said: $$100 a room. 'That's not that much.' She thought. Vash hit the bell twice and a man popped up from nowhere and covered the sign with his hand. "That'll be $$400 for a room." The man said. "But I don't have that much, I only have $$200." Vash whined. "Sorry, you'll have to leave." The man said pointing out the door. "But the sign under your hand says $$100." Rune said with an innocent smile on her face. "Fine. That'll be $$100 for one room." He said. "Wait a second, we need two rooms." Rune told him with a weird thought in her head of being trapped in the same motel room as Vash. 'Oh no, that wouldn't be good.' She thought. "Sorry, one room left. Take it or leave it." The man said. "O.K. We'll take it." Vash said handing the money to the man and taking the keys to the room. "Hold on, I never agreed to that." Rune said as they walked up the stairs to the second floor. "Well, it was either take it, or leave it. And I thought 'Hey, its this or sand!'" Vash smiled as he said this and unlocked to door, they walked in and saw one bed. Rune looked over at Vash. "Your sleeping on the floor." Was all she said before walking into the bathroom. "Awwww man." He whined. Rune was in the bathroom brushing the sand from her hair, which she had taken down quickly. She looked completely different with her hair long down her back. She heard the door open again. "Where ya goin'?" She asked. "To the bar!" Vash said and shut the door. 'Damn, the last thing I need is drunk Vash.' Rune thought as she started to re-braid her hair.  
  
************  
  
When she was done with her hair Rune went outside for a walk, Vash wouldn't be bask until late, so she decided to find Meryl and Millie, the least she could do was have some fun. She spotted them and waved hello. "Hey guys!" Rune greeted as she ran up to them. Millie looked at her and smiled even brighter. "Hello!" she said. "Oh, hello Rune, how's your wounds?" Meryl asked taking a glance at Rune's shoulder. "Oh, its fine. My good buddy's at the bar drinking himself silly, since you were looking for Vash I thought you might be here, I heard the rumors too." Rune said. "And what do you wanted with us anyway, have you seen Vash the Stampede?" Meryl asked. "Oh no, I haven't, I'm just bored and thought I could hang out with guys you for awhile." Rune said with a smile. "Well, I guess you could. "Meryl said and Millie cheered. "Thanks! I need some new clothes." Rune said. "You have any money? Meryl asked as they began to walk off. "Well, not really, at least not any that people here use." Rune laughed. "Oh really? Where do they use it then?" Millie asked all excited. "Um, I'm not sure." Rune lied.  
  
************  
  
"50 bottles of beer on the wall, 50 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around," Vash drunk the beer infront of him. "49 bottles of beer on the wall." He slurred. Some other men were sitting around him singing "Beer, beer, beeeeeeer." As he sung. He hiccuped as he started the next part. "400 boots full of beer in the mall, 700,000 buckets of beer! Take on down, toss it around." He drunk the beer in front of him. "48 bottles of beer on the wall. "He slurred. Then three girls in the back sung. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Drink it while you can!" "50 melons of beer in the hall, 824 girls. Take 9 down, row them around." At this he drunk another glass of beer. "47 bottles of beer on the wall!" He slurred. This time everyone sung. "And a happy new beer!" Vash stood up and hiccuped again. "I'm sorry, but I have a foot to catch." He slurred as he walked out the door drunkenly and forced himself to head in the direction of the motel.  
  
********  
  
"Weeeeee!" Meryl, Millie, and Rune said as they walked drukenly towards the motel where they were all staying. They had sung two lines of the song back at the bar and were now running full-speed down the road towards the motel, they were so dizzy that they ran right passed Vash. "Did anyone get the license number of that three-headed girl?" He slurred. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Drink it while you can!" They all sung in unison as they ran into the motel and into their rooms. Millie and Meryl collapsed on their beds and Rune was still conscious enough to take her coat, boots, belt, and socks off before falling onto the bed and going to sleep. A few minutes later Vash stumbled into the room and tripped over Rune's boots and hit his head on the head of the bed.(And couldn't get up in the morning. Sorry. Had to do that.) He passed out and landed next to Rune.  
  
*******Morning!  
  
"Ughhhhhh? Where am I, why does my head hurt?," Rune mumbled as she woke up next morning with a hangover, she grabbed her head. "Damn you Millie!" She mumbled before trying to get up, not only did her head hurt worse but it felt like someone was weighing her down, she looked next to her to see Vash asleep with his arm over her. 'Ooooooh, he's gonna pay for touching me.' She thought and punched him in the ribs, one of her knuckles hit metal. "Ouch!" They both screamed in unison. Vash jumped and let go of Rune, who then fell out of the bed taking the covers with her and just sat there staring at Vash cry like a baby over being hit in the ribs. 'I should be crying, that metal was hard.' She thought and started to tear up because her knuckled was hurting worse. "Whaaaaaaaaa..huh?" Vash said and immediately stopped crying and looked over to see Rune siting in a pile of blankets in the middle of the room crying while rubbing one of the knuckles on her hand. And Vash, being the idiot he is sometimes asked. "Are you crying?" Rune looked up and saw the whole reason her hand hurt, Vash. 'He's gonna pay for touching me and for my hand.' She thought as she stood up, she reached down and grabbed her boot and before he could react started hitting him upside the head with it. "Owwwwww. What did I do? Owwwww, stoooooooop it! You hurting meeeeeee." Vash whined and the whole time she was screaming. "Die, you dirty, selfish, little, you hurt my gun hand!"  
  
***************  
  
Vash and Rune were walking out of town on their way to another one, Vash had huge bumps on his head and didn't seem to be too happy, Rune was rubbing her hand and was really happy that Vash wasn't happy. 'What did I do?' Vash thought. 'Nothing, right? So, how come she hit me like that? And how come she was sitting in the floor? And how come she was using a boot?' He kept asking and whining inside his head. 'O.K. So maybe he didn't deserve to be hit so much, but he hurt my hand, and waking up like that this morning was the scariest thing ever.' She thought.  
  
********Nimes  
  
Nimes had met all the other Gun-Ho-Guns and was sitting with her back against the wall in what was now her new room. 'Ahhhh, I think I'm gonna like it here,' She thought. 'Not only do I get to stay close to my hero/role model/idol but I get to be evil without my annoying goody-goody two shoes sister around, and I get my own room!' She smiled an evil smile and stood up. 'Time for training, and I get to blow stuff up! And stab stuff! I'm gonna love it here!' She thought as she walked to the place she was going to train with Dominique at. Her thoughts flashed back to her sister. 'I know she's with Vash, and when I'm sent to kill Vash, I won't do it, I'll kill her.' And at that thought her lips curved into her most evilest of smiles, and if it hadn't been for Dominique walking up at that moment she would have laughed her evil laugh.  
  
*********Rune and Vash, after walking through the endless desert.  
  
Vash sat down in the middle of a sand hill and Rune sat down too. "We set up camp here tonight." He said and started to move a pile of sand with his hand. (That rhymed!)  
  
*********  
  
After dinner and Rune yelling at Vash for suggesting she sleep next to him for warmth.("Yea right you pervert!" Rune yelled.) They went to sleep, Rune went to sleep as far away from Vash she could get.  
  
*********  
  
That beer song in the middle of this chapter, I made it up as I went along, infact, I made this entire chapter up as I went along, so review and tell me if its good. Oh, and for kicks, here are some titles my friends suggested I name this book.  
  
The HOTT and SEXY Vash the Stampede  
  
Trigun Warriors  
  
Teenage Fighting Mutants  
  
For Love and Peace  
  
You get the idea, the last one I mentioned would have worked if it hadn't have been in use already, so, I thought, 'Well, how about Gunsmoke?' and then I thought, 'Nah, that's too weird, so, how about Gunsmoke : Up in smoke?' And I liked it. Oh, and if my friends are reading this, you know who suggested what. *Cough* Whungo. *cough*  
  
~ Kilala 


	3. The fight

Disclaimer - I do not own Trigun, Vash or any other people on Gunsmoke. Which sucks, badly. But I wish I did, for this chapter, I got some inspiration from my radio, but I'm not thanking anyone. ^_~ Also, I don't know when Trigun first became a show, but, here goes.  
  
**********Rune's dream  
  
3yr old Rune and Avalon ran through the house screeching their happy cheers, the had on blue dresses and they had the same haircuts, long uncut hair. "So Rune, what's the new show about?" Avalon asked Rune who had her by the hand dragging her through the house. "Um, its bout a guy." She answered her sister. Avalon laughed. "I want know more!" She screeched happily as they sat down next to each other and turned on the t.v. to see Trigun starting. "The guy's on a dessert planet, that's all I knows." Rune whined and laughed at the guy on the t.v. screen. The scene blurred and then it showed them facing each other after Rem Saverem went off. "Knives is right!" Avalon screeched at the top of her lungs. "Vash is!" Rune screamed louder, they got into fights like this often, but it had never been this bad. "KNIVES!" Avalon Screamed as loud as she could. "VASH!" Rune screamed just a little louder. "Girls, calm down," Their mom said as she walked in, the immediately stopped and smiled happily again. "Its time to get your hair cut, its too long." Mom said and she walked out, they jumped off the couch and followed her to the car, they jumped in and drove down the road, when they reached the barbers shop they all walked in. "What will it be today Rin?" A barber asked their mom. "This." She said showing the barber a picture and pointed to Rune and Avalon. "O.K." He replied and another barber looked at the picture and got to work. The scene blurred to Rune turning around with her hair cut shoulder length in front and waist length in back. Avalon turned and her hair was different, it was way shorter in front. "Mom! Her hairs different!" Rune screamed. "I like it Avalon." Rin said. Then it got blurry again, Rune started to hear screaming and laughing.  
  
***********  
  
Rune sat bolt upright only to come face to face with Vash again, she growled and slapped him. "Owwww, what did I do?" Vash whined. "When I went to sleep you were over there," She said pointing to a spot far away from here. "I wake up and your this far away from my face." She said holding her hands 4 inches away from each other. Vash laughed nervously and handed her a piece of paper. It said: Ace gunman, like Vash the Stampede. That was as far as she got. "I wanted to wake you up so we could get going, but you wouldn't wake up." He said and started hopping up and down like a 3yr old. "Fine," Rune said as she stood up. "Keep your shirt on." Vash just looked at her strangely for a second before he turned and walked off. Rune narrowed her eyes and growled. 'O.K. So he hasn't heard the expression before.' And she walked after him.  
  
*****************  
  
They had walked through the dessert for awhile and were now standing on the edge of a town. 'This, is sad.' Rune thought staring at the town before them which was completely dried out and everything. Vash started walking toward the mansion. Rune saw this and quickly followed him, she stood behind him as he rang the door bell. A man with a very weird and big mustache answered the door. "I saw your ad." Vash started but was interrupted as the man said. "From now on your Vash the Stampede, it's nice to meet you Vash the Stampede." He said and shook Vash's hand, Rune stepped out from behind Vash, the man looked over at her then up at Vash. "And who's this?" He asked. Vash looked over at Rune and said. "This is Rune." The man grabbed her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Ruin." He said. "Its Rune." Rune told him. "I know, Ruin." And with that he turned and motioned for them to follow. Rune and Vash looked at each other and shook hands. "Nice to meet ya Mr. Vash the Stampede." Rune said. "And its nice to meet you Ms. Ruin." He said before they turned and followed him laughing. "Sit down," The man said. They sat. "I'd like you to meet the reason I hired you two," 'I don't remember being hired.' Rune thought. The man pulled a rope in front of him and the curtains on the back wall opened. "Ms. Maryanne." Vash blushed. 'Oh great.' Rune thought as she slammed her head into the palm of her hand and her braid flipped over her head and hit the table. Vash stopped staring at Maryanne long enough to look at Rune, Maryanne and the man looked at her too. "Are you O.K?" Vash asked poking her. Her head popped up and her braid whipped off the table. "I'm fine!" She said and everyone sweat dropped, Vash went back to staring at Maryanne. "Ms. Maryanne, this is Mr. Vash the Stampede," The man said pointing to Vash. "And Ms. Ruin." He said pointing to Rune. Rune tried to hide her laugh. Vash was standing infront of Maryanne and was shaking her hand. "Its really nice to meet you. "He said, he was in that serious mode he gets into when he's around pretty girls. 'This is just great!' Rune thought and mentally kicked herself for ever wanting to come here, but this was her favorite episode, so she decided to play along. She stood up and walked over to Maryanne. "Its nice to meet you Ms. Maryanne." Rune said glancing at Vash out of the corner of her eye. He had that over serious look on his face. 'He wouldn't want to look like that if he knew he looked better when he's not so serious." Rune thought and mentally kicked herself again. 'O.K. My brain's fried, I've been watching Trigun since I was 3, and that's the first time that thoughts been in my head.' "I'm Mr. Cliff Sesar. Come, I'll show you your rooms."  
  
*********  
  
Nimes was really happy for once as she walked down the hall following Legato. 'I wonder why Knives wanted to see me?' She thought. Legato opened the door and went in, Nimes followed and shut the door behind her. "You said you had 'power' earlier. Show me!" Knives demanded from somewhere in the room. "As you wish master," Nimes said as she traced a symbol with both hands infront of her, she then clasped them together and a pink light formed infront of her, she looked around for something to fire it at, her gaze aimed at Legato. "No hard feelings Legato?" She asked as she fired, it hit him and when the light faded he was standing there in a pink frilly dress. He looked down and his eyes could have popped out of his head, Knives was laughing from somewhere again, Nimes giggled hysterically before reversing the affect with a blast of blue light, his clothes reverted back to normal. "Is that all your power can do?" Knives questioned her from somewhere. "No, as I said before, its limitless." Nimes said coolly. "Show me." He demanded again. She sighed. "O.K. I'll take you somewhere, trust me, its strange." She said as she concentrated on bringing everyone in the room with her, it was a place where her and her sister went to fight. When she opened her eyes she saw Knives and Legato standing next to her, staring. 'Oh, that's right, in this world my hair doesn't have a braid.' She thought briefly brushing her super short hair with her fingers. She looked at Legato. "Nice eyes," She said laughing as he looked confused, in this world his eyes were green, not gold. "Here, you look like you want to look." She said with a smile. 'Knives looks like himself.' She thought and looked over as a red light shined and Ash came out with just her shoulder length hair and a red skin tight suit that resembled the light blue one Nimes was now wearing. "Who's that?" Knives asked staring at the girl who looked like the newest Gun-Ho-Gun. "My twin sister," Nimes said with a smile. "If I can find out where she is, we'll find out where Vash is." Nimes laughed her psychopathic laugh as she walked out of the shadows. Ash turned and gasped. "N-n-n-n-n-nimes." She said taking a step backward. "Yes, Ash, its me." Nimes, said taking a step forward. "Where are you?" "Why do you want know?" Ash said with a growl walking forward with her fists clenched. "Because, I feel like it," Nimes said going for a knife. Ash grabbed her gun and before you knew it they were fighting. Ash was shooting at Nimes but missed a few times, but she did hit her in her arm and managed to shoot a few knives out of the way. Nimes hit Ash more than Ash hit her. Ash jumped and dodged a knife and fired a bullet in Nimes' shoulder. Nimes threw 60 knives directly at Ash's head. Ash hit the ground and lunged at Nimes. Nimes grabbed Ash by her neck and held her above they ground, Ash raised her gun to Nimes' head because Nimes had a knife at her throat. "Now, where are you?" She demanded. "I'm at a mansion in Layol Town," Ash said and Nimes dropped her. Then Vash appeared and grabbed Ash by her shoulders and started shaking her. "Rune, wake up Rune!" Ash sighed. "He thinks I'm asleep, we'll finish this later." She told Nimes as she faded out taking Vash with her. Nimes turned back to Legato and Knives. "Well boys, lets get back." She walked up to them and concentrated taking them back to the base. "You'll prove to be useful after all spider." Knives said from somewhere in the room as Nimes opened her eyes. She sighed and walked out of the room. 'I'm not a spider, I'm not even close.' She thought to herself.  
  
**********  
  
Nimes sighed as she sat down. "Maybe my sister has it worse, maybe its awful at that mansion. I hope they work her to the bone! I hope she dies!" Nimes screamed. Her eyes darted around her room and she smiled. She concentrated and found herself looking through Ash's eyes.  
  
****  
  
Vash was sitting in a corner holding his sore and red cheek. "Owwww, what did I do?" He whined staring at Ash, she wasn't wearing her coat and the other day she had blankets around her. "Every day I wake up your in my face you pervert!" She screeched. Nimes laughed. 'She has it hard after all.' Ash walked out of the room and down the hall. "Ms. Ruin, I'd appreciate it if you made breakfast." Mr. Cliff said from the living room as she pasted it. "Yes Mr. Cliff." Ash forced herself to agree. Nimes lost her connection as Ash realized she was there and pushed her out.  
  
*******  
  
There was a knock at Nimes' door. "Nimes, its time for your training, your late." Dominique said from outside Nimes' door. "Coming." Nimes said getting up. 'Dear sister, I hope your day goes the exact opposite of mine.'  
  
*******  
  
What did you think? Did ya like it? I NEED REVEIWS!!!! I only have one! ONE! *is panting* I won't put up chapter 4. I swear I won't! And.. *grabs Vash and puts a gun to his head* I'll kill him!  
  
~ Kilala 


	4. The end of episode 2 Note: This chapter ...

Disclaimer: *Kilala's sitting in a corner tied up Vash is sitting infront* Hello! I'm doing the disclaimer today because Kilala's, all tied up. Kilala doesn't own, me, my friends, my adventures, my gun, my life, my memories, or the planet I live on. Thank you. *Vash gets up and leaves*  
  
*********  
  
Rune was standing infront of the mirror in her bathroom brushing her hair, she had made breakfast and had fought with her sister, her day wasn't going so well, and it was going to get much worse. 'Why was Nimes in there? Why'd she want to know where I am? This could be bad, if she knows where I am, she's sure to try and find me.' She sighed. She just stared at the way she looked with her hair down, she didn't even look like herself. She ran the brush once more through her hair before starting to put it back up in a braid.  
  
********  
  
The door bell rang. 'Meryl and Millie, right on time.' Rune thought. "I wonder who that could be." She 'thought out loud'. "Hmmm, don't know." Vash said as he walked past the kitchen where Rune was stuck again, making dinner. Rune filled up two glasses of water and walked after Vash, right after he opened the door she stuck them in his hands and walked into the living room. 'I'm gonna have a very boring afternoon before it gets interesting.' She thought as she sat down on the couch and watched Mr. Cliff walk out of the room.  
  
*********** Nimes  
  
Nimes was outside of a town, it was her first mission: Blow the town to pieces but make it look like Vash did it. She laughed her psychotic laugh and she leapt onto the roof of a building, she was wearing her white, skin tight, zip up, space suit looking thing, with a pair of matching boots. She held her hands out to her sides and started to charge up two huge balls of light, when they were charged she slammed the palms of her hands into each other, she held her hands above her head. 'I hope Master was right, this had better work.' She thought as she separated her hands and held them out on each side, she closed her eyes and chanted a short spell she had heard, she put her hands back infront of her and released, the entire town was engulfed in what looked like light. Nimes smiled evilly and laughed psychotically before leaping off the building, she opened her eyes and the light just disappeared. 'No ones hurt, not my style, but ya gotta hand it to Knives, he sure does know how to come up with the best plans.' She laughed to herself as she turned and walked away from the smoldering heap that had used to be a town. No one saw who had done it, no one. She smiled at that thought. 'No one will know it was me, they'll all blame it on Vash the Stampede.'  
  
******Rune  
  
"I can't believe this!" Meryl yelled from the kitchen. "Calm down, I've been cooking all the meals since I got here, and I'm one of the body guards too ya know," Rune told Meryl with a look of annoyance on her face. Rune growled then laughed as she saw Millie with her head still under the water faucet. "Your gonna get waterlogged Millie." She laughed. Millie pulled her head away from the water. "I am? Is that bad?" Millie asked acting genially serious. Rune just laughed as she chopped the vegetables but stopped when Vash popped his head through the door. "Is dinner ready yet?" He whined. "No! It wasn't ready five minutes ago, and its not ready now!" Meryl yelled and started pushing him out. "But...oh…alright." Vash moaned and walked out of the kitchen. Rune shook her head, Meryl started stirring the stew muttering angrily to herself and Millie was poking the water.  
  
*********  
  
"I think I'm gonna skip dinner and go to bed." Rune said and walked out of the kitchen, she walked into her room and closed the door. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the bath tub. After she'd finished getting undressed she turned the water off and sat down in the bath tub. 'Wait a second. Oh no, this is episode 2. I forgot, Vash goes and looks through the window when he hears water running.' Rune acted normal and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up she walked into her room and grabbed her hair brush, she slipped back into the bathroom and walked over to the window. She growled as she saw Vash hanging upside down outside the window. "Heh, heh, I can explain?" He said. Rune grabbed him by his hair and started beating him upside his head with her brush. "You dirty, disgusting, low-life, pervert! DIE! DIE! DIE!" She screamed.  
  
*******  
  
Rune sat smirking at the dinner table while Vash was rubbing his head which was covered in lumps. 'Served him right. But how come life is suddenly like a book I read?' Rune thought as she ate her food. 'Owwww, what did I do to her?' Vash whined inside his head while rubbing his head. 'Well, O.K, I deserved this, but she didn't have to hit me that hard!' Whined Vash to himself.  
  
*******Nimes  
  
Nimes walked into the base and started walking through the thousands of hallways to where Knives was. 'My first mission was easy, I feel like spying on my sis, but, I'll save that for later. If I'm right, she'll be caught between a rock and a wet place soon.' Nimes thought as she went into the elevator and up to the top floor. 'I feel like a new woman! Using up all that extra energy was just what I needed to do, I was long over due for a recharge.' She smiled and opened the door to the main room where Knives was, wherever he was. "I'm back, and it was a success." Nimes announced her presence. "Good. Now, lets see how your dear sister is doing, shall we?" Knives said, more than asked. "Yes Master." Nimes responded and began to concentrate on taking everyone in the room there, the room was filled with a light blue glow and everyone appeared back in the strange world, everything there was black except two large screens on the opposite wall, they had letters above them, one had: A.N. The other had :R.A. "O.K. We need to go to the one that says Ra." Nimes said as she crossed the room with Knives and the ever present Legato behind her. She stopped and looked up at the screen. She clasped her hands infront of her and the glowed red, she held them infront of the screen and it lit up to show what her sister was seeing.  
  
*******  
  
There was a girl with blonde hair in a red coat grasping her shoulder slumping on the ground, there was a strange looking man with a huge mustache walking towards her when Vash came sliding down the water making weird noises. Nimes laughed and Knives and Legato stared on wondering what in hell was going on. A short girl with black hair said, "I thought he said he was going to sneak up behind him?!" "Calm down Meryl." Ash's voice responded. The man fired his gun at Vash and he dodged, then all of a sudden Vash screamed something before jumping around avoiding all of the bullets being shot at him, then he was in the man's face. He said something (Authors Note: Rune's too far away to hear it so neither can Nimes and the others) "We don't need to see the rest." Knives said and looked over at Nimes. "Right." She piped and the glow on her hands faded and the screen went blank again.  
  
******Rune  
  
They all stood looking at the town covered in water. "Don't worry, the water will seep back underground and the towns people will return." Maryanne said looking at Vash. Rune turned her head and decided to ignore this conversation, it was of no importance to her. 'I felt Nimes in my head again,' She thought. 'It was back there, in that underground thing.' She spotted Vash leaving in the corner of her eye and followed him, sticking close enough she'd hear him when he muttered. "Awwww, and she was such a cuteie too. But it couldn't have worked out, I don't want to get arrested, awwww man, this one'll probably be blamed on me too, oh man." Vash whined. Rune smiled. "So, you really are Vash the Stampede?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. "Huh?" He asked and looked around until he spotted her behind him. "Oh no, I forgot you were there. Yea, I am Vash the Stampede." He whined again. 'She's gonna freak out like everyone else does.' He thought. "Cool!" Was all Rune said. And then she started giggling.  
  
*******End episode 2  
  
Hello! *is holding Kilala by the ropes around her* What'd ya think of Kilala's work? I thought it was good, but she wanted Rune to all me a baffon in one line. *Kilala rolls her eyes* I hate it when people make people be mean to me, I get brain damage! *Kilala starts to laugh, Vash just stares at her then pokes her in the head * Well, please review, I don't want to have to hold this crazy author much longer, I think she called her friend Whungo when I wasn't looking. *Kilala smiles evilly as Whungo walks in*  
  
Whungo: Oh Vashy!  
  
Vash: God save me!  
  
*Whungo starts to chase Vash around* 


	5. The secrets out somewhat

Disclaimer: Hello! *is still holding Kilala, Whungo is tied up in the corner* Kilala don't own me, my life, my friends, my home planet, my gun, or my brother. Kilala's still pretty mad, she's not getting that many reviews, two. *Kilala's trying to bite through the ropes on her mouth* See what I mean? You gotta review, please, I'm begging you! I don't think I can keep her restrained much longer. *Kilala shakes her head and sighs* Oh, and Vash the Stampede? I don't like it when Rune or other people hurts me either, but Kilala said something about me being a pervert. How come everyone says that? *Kilala rolls her eyes * You know Kilala, your eyes will get stuck like that. *Kilala continues squirming, Vash smiles like an idiot* Heh heh.  
  
*******  
  
Rune had finally stopped giggling, someone her current predicament would probably stop giggling too, unless their one of those people who giggle when their in situations that make them nervous. "Put me down!" She screamed as she squirmed around and tried to get down. "Nope, you can't make me." Vash said and kept walking. He had picked Rune up and slung her over his shoulder because she had been giggling. 'I bet she knew all along I was me.' He thought as Rune demanded for the 60,000,000,000th time today that he put her down. Rune finally gave up and sighed. 'I shouldn't have giggled, I should have acted freaked out, but no. I had to say it was cool and start giggling my head off, and the worst part about all this is, is the fact he has his hand on my butt.' She thought and growled. Vash heard her growl. "Calm down and I'll put you down." He said. She took a deep breath. "I am calm." Rune muttered trying to hold in how angry she was at the moment. "O.K. I'll put you down." Vash said as he put her down. "You know, it was a bad idea to put me down." Rune said sweetly and smiled. "Why?" Vash asked nervously. "Because," She said in her sweet tone and then continued in an angry voice. "I'M MAD!" She screamed and started hitting him upside the head with her fists. "What…did…I… do?" He asked in between 'Ow's' "You had your hand on my butt." She said after she'd hit him the last time. "I did? I'm sorry." Said Vash. Rune had calmed down by now. "O.K. I forgive you." She said as she rolled her eyes. And they continued walking through the desert.  
  
*******Nimes  
  
Nimes was curled up in a ball on the couch in the common room. 'I'd wanted so badly to see what all happened, on the anime they never showed how Maryanne, Meryl, Millie (A.N. Are you seeing a pattern with the women's names on this show?) and Vash escaped. But Master wanted to leave. I don't think he liked seeing Vash. I don't like seeing Vash. I wish the anime followed Knives' life.' Nimes thought. Then she sighed contentedly and tried to imagine the look on her sisters face if she could see this place. 'I'm living in the lap of luxury while she's out in the middle of the desert fighting to survive. Life is so good to me.' She thought from her ball. She glanced at the door as it opened up, Legato walked in and looked at her, he raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. 'I wonder why she's curled up in a ball on the couch?' He asked himself. 'Because I feel like it.' Nimes answered him. He seemed surprised for a second but brushed it off, he walked over to a chair and sat down. 'Asking stupid questions like I'm not even here, Legato's such an ass.' She thought to herself before closing her eyes and bringing her mind back into the mind room.  
  
******  
  
"I always come up with my best plans here!" She announced happily looking around. She grinned and walked up to the R.A. screen. She clasped her hands infront of her and they glowed red, she unclasped them and held them infront of the screen, she was now looking throw Ash's eyes.  
  
********  
  
The screen showed red and a yawn rang out from somewhere, then Ash's voice asked something. "Are we there yet?" "Almost, I can see the city, and Rune, how come your behind me?" Vash asked and the he turned around facing the screen with a confused look on his face. "You make a good sun shield." Ash's voice said in a nervous voice. "O.K. If you say so." Vash said before grinning like an idiot and turning back around. "Uh, yea." Ash said nervously before she poked him. He started walking and she followed. "I have a plan!" Nimes announced to no one before lowering her hands and letting them lose their glow.  
  
********  
  
She concentrated and her mind was back in her body on the couch. She sat up and looked at Legato who was eating an ice-cream sundae with extra hot fudge. He looked over at her and acted surprised for a minute, then he brushed it off. 'How come your eating ice-cream?' Nimes asked him as she stood up and stretched ignoring Midvalley staring at her. 'I like ice cream, can't a guy like something?' He asked. 'Whatever.' She thought back. "I'm going out, I'll be bask soon." She announced and concentrated on transporting to that city, she disappeared in a small flash of blue light. Legato, Midvalley, Dominique, and the other Gun-Ho-Guns just stared at where she used to be. "Who here knew she could do that?" Midvalley asked looking around the room, when nobody answered he answered himself. "I guess not."  
  
*********  
  
Nimes appeared in an ally in the city and quickly looked around for Millie, she spotted Millie by herself and walked up to her. "Hello." She said, trying to sound sweet. "Hi. I'm Millie Thompson." Millie said to Nimes. "I'm Nimes, you know that girl who travels with Vash?" Nimes asked her. "Um, yea, Rune! Why?" Millie asked. "Her names really Ash, and if she asks who told you, tell her it was Nimes. O.K?" Nimes asked in a sickly sweet voice. "O.K!" Millie said as she smiled brightly. Nimes put on a forced smile and turned around looking like she was going to puke, she walked back into the ally and disappeared in the blue light.  
  
*********  
  
She appeared back in the common room and everyone looked up at her. "What are you all staring at?! Stop staring before I use my power to blast you to kingdom come!" Nimes yelled and everyone looked away, with that she turned and walked out of the common room. She turned and after several minutes of wandering found the main room, where Knives was, somewhere. She opened the door and walked in. "Um, Master?" She asked looking around the room which was strangely dark and bright at same time. "Yes Nimes." His voice answered from somewhere near by. "I'd like to announce the currant location of Vash the Stampede and my sister Ash." She said looking around for Knives. "Go ahead, and, tell me about this 'disappearing' you did earlier." He replied. "Well, their in Warrens City, and, me and my sister have all the same powers, except, I have the power of teleportation and she has the power to heal any wound or scar." Nimes said. "I see." Knives' voice replied from a different place in the room than before.  
  
******Rune  
  
Vash and Rune walked past Meryl and Millie who were sitting at a table, Millie looked up and waved hi. "Hello Mr. Vash, Ms. Ash!" She said. Vash and Rune waved hi and said in unison. "Hello!" 'I wonder who Ash is.' Vash thought. 'How'd Millie know my nickname?' Rune asked herself. When they'd finally walked to a motel and got checked in, with Rune threatening of kill the person at the front desk. ("What do you mean you have one room left!?" Rune "We just do." Person at the front desk) When Vash opened the door he gave Rune the key and ran off. Rune sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll go find Millie and Meryl." She said as she dumped off her bag and closed the door locking it, she walked down the stairs and went off to find Meryl and Millie.  
  
*******Meryl and Millie, 30 minutes ago  
  
"See? He is Vash. He answered when I called his name." Millie said. "Everyone answers when you call out to them, but, why'd you call Rune 'Ash'?" Meryl asked. "Because, a girl I met said that was her name." Millie said happily. "What girl?" Meryl asked again. "I don't know, she said her name was Nimes." Millie said. This continued until Rune walked up, and they stopped talking. "Hello!" Rune said as she sat down. "Hello!" Millie replied and Meryl just waved. "Um, Millie, a few minutes ago, how come you called me Ash?" Rune asked in a nervous voice. "Cause a girl I met said that was your name." Millie said looking at Rune all confused like. "Did the girl give you her name?" Rune asked, dreading the answer. " Yes she did, she said her name was Nimes…" Millie stopped when she saw Rune's shocked and scared face. "N-n-n-nimes?" Rune stuttered obviously shocked, then she regained her composure. "Um, what did this girl look like?" Rune asked still nervous. "Well, like I was saying, she looked like you, only her hair was lighter, her eyes where blue, her hair was shorter around her face and she was wearing white." Millie replied still sounding confused. Rune looked absolutely in shock. 'No, I knew she'd do this, I knew it when we fought in the mind room.' She sighed. "Are you O.K Rune?" Meryl asked. Rune cheered up quickly. "I'm fine!" She said with a chibi look on her face, Meryl and Millie sweatdropped. Rune lost her chibi look. "I'm fine, really." She said with a less over happy tone and more of a 'don't-worry' tone. "As long as you say you are." Meryl said. "I have an idea! Lets all go out to the bar and drink!" Millie suddenly bursted out of nowhere. "NO! I, uh, mean no," Rune said and wasn't surprised why they stared at her. "Not after what happened last time." Rune said more calmly. "Why not?" Millie asked in her happy tone. "Well, you see, the aftermath wasn't something I'd like to be caught in again," She said, they just looked at her. "…Fine, lets all go to the bar." She said as she finally gave in. "YAY!" Millie cheered.  
  
******Vash, and his new best friend, Frank  
  
"Hey grandma! I'd like another, over here!" Vash slurred waving his arms in the air like a maniac. "Me two." Frank slurred and wavered on his stool. The bartender just sat down two beers infront of them and stared as they tried to put the beer to their mouths. She shook her head and walked away. Meryl, Millie and Rune walked in and took a seat in the back. Vash saw them and poked Frank. "Hey, hey, hey." He slurred. "Whodywhattahuh?" Frank slurred. "Wha? Never mind, see those girls in back?" Vash asked. "Yea. What bout em?" Frank asked. "Their my friends." Vash said in an annoyingly nasally voice.  
  
*******A while later  
  
"50 bottles of beer on the wall, 50 bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around," Vash drunk the beer infront of him. "49 bottles of beer on the wall." He slurred. Frank and some other men sung. "Beer, beer, beeeeeeer." He hiccuped as he started the next part. "400 boots full of beer in the mall, 700,000 buckets of beer! Take on down, toss it around." He drunk the beer in front of him. "48 bottles of beer on the wall. "He slurred. Then Meryl, Millie and Rune sung. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Drink it while you can!" "50 melons of beer in the hall, 824 girls. Take 9 down, row them around." At this he drunk another glass of beer. "47 bottles of beer on the wall!" He slurred. This time everyone sung. "And a happy new beer!" Vash and Frank stood up and Vash hiccuped again. They walked out the door. Vash poked his head back in. "Sorry, I goat to jump, my boots want to goat eat spinach on a frying pan." Vash slurred and hiccuped again.  
  
************Next day  
  
Vash and Frank are running down the street, Franks holding onto Vash because he's drunk, again. "Can't you run any faster?!" Vash yelled looking back at Frank, who was being dragged by Vash. "Tuna cans." Frank slurred. Vash just stared for a second before turning into the motel and running up the stairs, when he reached Rune's room he started knocking. "Rune! Are you in there?! Wake up!" He yelled as he hit the door. There was a stumbling sound and Rune opened the door holding her head. "God, don't yell so damn loud Vash. I got a hangover, I was hanging out with Millie and Meryl yesterday." She mumbled. Vash just stared at her before grabbing her hand and running down the hall. "Theres something going on near the salon, I thought you were there, I just dropped by to make sure you weren't." He said as he turned the corner dragging Frank and Rune who'd just now decided to start running. "Since when did you care?" Rune asked, who, suddenly and miraculously, was acting fine. They all turned around another corner and Vash let go of them and started to walk into the commotion with a trash can lid on his head. 'I always wondered where he got that trash can lid.' Rune thought to herself. Vash walked up to the thieves car and he stepped on his foot, two blades came out and connected in the front of his boot, then he cut a hole in the tire of the car. "Looks like your getaway car has flat." He said. "Why you!" One of them yelled. Then the leader said. "You don't know who I am do you?! I'm Vash the Stampede! How dare you two stand up to me!?" He demanded. 'Two?' Rune asked herself and the noticed Frank was gone. "Oh. I was under the impression Vash was a better looking guy." Vash said. She sighed. 'I guess I'll be brave too.' She thought and walked up next to Vash regretting she did so. 'So what if I'm a good shot? I used up all my bullets yesterday.' She thought as she remembered shooting at a shadow that she thought was real. The man pulled out his gun and Vash took off the trash can lid, Rune saw this and hid behind him as the man fired and Vash blocked all the bullets with the lid, then he dove to the side leaving Rune completely unshielded, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the men. Some guy with a gun pointed his gun at Vash, Rune picked up a rock and threw it at his head, he must have thought he was shoot because he fell over and acted like he was dying. Rune ran over to Vash still aiming her gun at the men, she reached down and pulled Vash off the ground. Vash put his hand in his pocket and made a gun shape, the man was about to fire at them when the lady who Vash had called 'grandma' walked up with a gun. "This a handmade gun made by Frank Marlow, and just because I'm a woman, you'd better not think I'll miss!" She yelled. "What is this?!" The man yelled. Then a lot more people walked out with guns, and then more until it looked like the whole city had their guns aimed at the men. Then Frank walked up and put his finger to the back of the mans head, all the gang member ran away as fast as they could. Everybody cheered. Vash smiled at Frank and Frank said. "Wasn't even loaded!" Vash pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Sure wasn't." He said. Rune aimed her gun at the dirt and pulled the trigger. She laughed when nothing happened. "That's a definite." She said. She looked over at Vash and smiled the first real smile she'd ever smiled since she was three. She smiled even brighter when she saw him smiling. Then he grabbed her hand and started dragging her down the road. "Hey, where are we going?" She asked and pulled her hand away. "We're going to the bar!" He yelled. Rune shook her head and followed him in.  
  
*************Awhile later  
  
Rune was sitting at a table with Meryl and Millie, she wasn't as drunk as she was earlier. "So, I was wondering. What's that goofballs name?" Meryl asked. "Who? Oh, him?" Rune asked pointing to Vash. "Yes." Meryl answered. Rune scanned her brain, then took a deep breath. " Valentmez Alkallnella Xifax Sicdabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivan Talenterent Pierre Andri Charton Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the third." Rune said in one breath. Meryl looked like she was going to pass out. "That's his name?!" She asked. "Would you like to hear his full name?" Rune asked with a giggle. Meryl shook her head, then looked out the window. Frank handed Vash his gun. "I fixed it for ya, its as good as new," He said, Vash took the gun from him. Then Frank asked. "What's your name?" Vash opened his mouth and then closed it really fast, his cheeks swelled and he threw up with Frank patting his back.  
  
**********Nimes  
  
Nimes was in the mind room, she'd activated a special training routine her and her sister had created, on one of the days when they'd forced themselves to work together, Nimes' objective was to destroy the robots. Ash's was to disable them without destroying them, Nimes had also activated a special music feature, every move she made to destroy the robots was like a move to the music. She liked to destroy things, and she needed to blow off steam, she'd been spying on her sister again, and she'd realized something, even though she was with her favorite Trigun character, doing what she dreamed, her sister was out there growing stronger, and by the time Ash would get to her in person, it may not be an equal match. So Nimes had to train she had to get stronger first.  
  
****** End episode three  
  
*Vash is hugging a very unhappy Kilala* Well, what did you think of her work? I'm happy, I realized, that if I like girls so much, how come I was running from a girl and passing up a good chance to hug a girl. *is smiling like an idiot hugging Kilala who's eyes are narrowed and looks like she wants to kill him* Please review, and maybe Kilala won't try to kill me! *Kilala thinks 'Sure I won't.'* 


	6. Enter Nikki and Ash of the Donuts, and y...

Disclaimer: *Vash is still hugging Kilala* Hello! Kilala here got lots of reviews! She's happy now. But she's sad too, because she doesn't own Trigun. I wish I could make her happy. But I could let her go...but then she'd be mad, and kill me, cause I've been hugging her. Kilala: Mmph nyah maya mpha nmmah mpnnna! Vash: Kilala says to get on with the story. Oh! Here it is!  
  
**********  
  
Rune yawned rolling over in the sand, she'd heard Vash blabbing on for hours last night about sand worms, apparently, it had put her to sleep. She sat up and glanced around. 'Damn suns, damn sand, damn V.....hey! Where's Vash?' She thought as she stood up shaking the sand from her hair. She sighed and then gasped. 'O.K, I know ya really can't tell each pile of sand from the next, but, I swear this isn't the same spot, there should at least be a trace of Vash.' Her thoughts trailed off.  
  
"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuune! Hey Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuune!" Vash called from where they had set up camp last night. He looked around and saw some tracks. "Does she sleep walk?" He asked following them, he kept his head down watching the tracks until.bam! He walked right into something. With a confused look on his face he lifted his head up and saw. "Nothing." He said with a sigh and went to take a step forward, he couldn't move, so he looked back down and saw."Rune!" He hugged to poor half-lost confused girl. "Vash, let go of me." She said and pulled away. "Where'd you go Rune?" Vash asked looking over her, checking to see if she got hurt. "I woke up and you were gone so I went to look for you, where'd you go?" Rune asked crossing her arms. "I went to see how far we were from the next city, you wouldn't wake up so I put eeeeeeeeeeeevrything up and went to look!" He said, seeming very proud of himself. "Oh. Well, next time, wake me up!" She yelled and then giggled. Vash poked her. "Do you always have to giggle?" He asked and then noticed Rune trying to bite his finger which was still poking her. "Yes, yes I do. So.how far to the next town?" She asked smiling. Vash stopped poking her and pointed in a direction. "40 iles thata way." He said grinning. "O.K. Then, lets go!" Rune said marching off in that direction. Vash opened his eyes from grinning and looked around. "Ruuuuuuuuuuuune!? Where you go?!" He called and then turned around. "Oh, there you are!" He said as she started giggling again. "Don't make me carry you." He said and she shut up.  
  
*************Nimes.  
  
Nimes was walking down the halls at the base. As she walked, she was singing. "Total slaughter, total slaughter, I won't leave a single man alive, la de da de dai, genocide, la de da de dud, an ocean of blood. Lets begin the killing time," She stopped walking and turned around to see Legato clapping, she rolled her eyes. "As much as I hate the fact Vash wrote that song, and can't help but sing it." She said turning back around and walking down the hall, she turned a corner and was glad to be alone in the hall again. She sighed and walked into the brightly lit common room. She sat down on the couch and laid her head back. 'Boring, boring, boring, that's all this place is, is boring.' She thought to herself, only to be answered by Legato as he entered the room. "Yes, it is, but you have a new mission Nimes, the Master would like to see you." He said sitting down at the bar. She yawned and stood up walking out of the room. 'Hmmm, what could Master Knives want me to do?' She thought getting onto the elevator and going to the top floor. She walked up to the door and thought. 'In the anime it showed the Master in that bulb in the middle of the room, but.oh, that's right, only Legato's seen him.' She sighed and opened to door, all the other bulbs were lit, except the one Knives was in, so you couldn't even tell he was there. "I'm here Master Knives." Nimes said with a bow. "Good, your mission is to get your sister to leave Vash alone, I have a feeling if she's around I won't get much work done on this operation." His voice echoed through the room, making it seem as though he was moving. "She's been wanting to travel with him forever, it might be hard, I might fail." Nimes said. "I don't care, just try!" Knives' voice said again. "Yes Master." She said with a bow and turned to leave. "And no, I won't kill you if you fail, your powers are now too important to the success of this operation." Knives' voice said answering the question in Nimes' head. She closed the door smiling. "Amazing, I'm important." She said with a psychotic laugh. She concentrated enough and disappeared, reappearing in the common room, by now, everyone was so used to it they didn't even look up, she reached down and picked up a small bag which she slung over her shoulder, then she merely disappeared again.  
  
*********Memories, by Nimes/Avalon.  
  
Nimes ran downstairs dragging a very unhappy Ash. "Mom, Ash don't want breakfast!" She called as she walked into the kitchen letting of Ash's hand. "Happy Birthday!" Rin and Erik, a.k.a. Mom and Dad, chorused. "Yay!" Ash yelled happily sitting down infront of one of the two cakes with only 4 candles. "My, my, how you two have grown, you look like your 10!" Rin said smiling. Nimes' grimaced, 'How come they always make such a big deal out of this?' She asked herself while sitting down, not smiling like her sister, just, sitting with a blank expression. "What would you like for your birthday?" Erik asked leaning over the table to look them both in the eyes. "I'd like a pretty coat." Ash said smiling and dipping her finger into the icing on her cake. "I'd like knives." Nimes said looking over at her sister. Ash bursted out laughing and fell onto the floor. Their mother and father just stood staring in shock. "I-I-I-I-I-it sounded like you said you wanted Knives for your birthday!" Ash said pulling herself to her feet while Nimes chuckled gently at her own joke. "Not Knives!" She said smiling. "The weapon, what would I do with Knives? Besides run away while he tries to kill me?" She asked smiling at her sister who had chocolate smeared on her cheek.  
  
************  
  
Ash and Rin danced around the living room while Nimes sat in the corner repairing the microwave for the 5th time that month. They were 4, but looked about 10. "What are you two doing?" Erik said laughing with Ash and Rin. Rin danced past him and brushed his cheek with her hand. "Nothing honey." She giggled, with Ash close behind her. "Yea, nothing Dad!" Ash giggled while spinning. Nimes sighed. "Could you two please keep it down? I'm trying to fix the microwave. again!" She yelled. They turned to her and nodded their heads.  
  
**************Rune.  
  
Rune turned around and walked away from the bar, looking over her shoulder to watch Vash unknowingly walk into the bar, she'd tried to warn him, but he couldn't hear her over his Walkman. She walked up to the sheriff. "Don't worry, he can take care of himself." She said. She looked over to the guy he'd just talked to. 'If I remember, he said something about another hostage.' She thought. "Yes, well this is a hostage situation." He spat. "Whatever, you got anymore bullets, I'm all out, used mine all up." Rune said pulling her gun from her belt. "How good are you with that gun?" The sheriff asked eyeing the handmade colt suspiciously. "Well I sure as hell hope I'm good, I made it, and I've been using it since I was 9." She said holding the gun up. "But you said.oh well, your hired." He said handing her some bullets. "Um.," She said as she flicked the barrel open and put in the bullets, she closed it and said, "How much, I know you've already hired those other guys?" She grinned, pleased with her vast expanse of anime knowledge. "How.?" He started but was interrupted as a man walked up. "I'll hire you, just as long as you get my daughter out alive." The man said. Rune said. "You'll pay me the amount of money I ask for and anything the goofy guy in the red coat asks for, got it?" They both nodded and she walked toward the bar. 'Hmmm, that man, wasn't he called.um.something about a Reaper.' She thought as she stepped around to the back of the bar. She glanced at the back door and shook her head thinking. 'What in hell am I thinking?!' She opened the door a crack to see the big man calming down a skinny guy. 'Right, it'd be wrong to kill them, so.I'll use the element of surprise.' She thought as she ducked down and crept up behind the bar, she crawled along the floor to were Meryl and Millie were. "Psst," She whispered. "Meryl." Meryl turned her head and saw Rune. "Ash, what are you doing here?" She whispered back. "I came to get you guys out before the hired hands show up.don't call me that." Rune whispered and grabbed Meryl's ropes, she pulled her behind the bar and grabbed Millie who acted like she knew what was going on, she pulled the knife out of her boot and cut their ropes, sticking the knife back in she ran her hand through the shoulder length part of her hair sighing. Then she whispered. "I'll get the others. Stay here." She crawled over and grabbed someone by their ropes, she placed her hand over their mouth and jerked them behind the bar, the guy looked shocked but calmed down concertedly when he saw he was safe she let go and peeked over the side of the bar again just in time to see the door burst open to reveal all the weird guys. "Damn! I took longer than I meant to!" She swore loudly drawing everyone's attention to the bar. "Ohhhhhh crap. Crap, crap, damn, damn, damnit to hell." She started but stopped when the guns opened fire. Vash jumped up and landed next to her with the Reapers daughter. "Fuck." She finished. "Hello Rune, what are you doing here?" Vash asked smiling. She looked at him and shook her head. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here you moronic." Her voice trailed off when the big huge guy landed behind her. 'I forget how this episode goes, damnit!' She mentally cursed her self, and then wished she had a bag of donuts to munch on, her stomach growled from lack of food. "Didn't you see me walk in?" Vash asked, she sweatdropped. "Yes, I did, but I tend to not notice when very tall people in red coats who're insane walk into bars singing in their horrible singing voices." She said, voice dripping in sarcasm. "I have a horrible singing voice?" Vash asked, looking horrified. She sweatdropped again. "Okay, as much fun as it is arguing with you, the big guy seems to want to tell us something." She said, changing the subject.  
  
(A.N. Hey, I just noticed, the initials for Authoress Note is the same pair of initials used for Avalon Nimes in the Mind Room! Oh yea, I sorta forgot how the rest of this episode goes, so I'm gonna throw in some more of Rune/Ash's and Avalon/Nimes' past, this will show you just how weird they are, and will introduce Rune's two dances, The Happy Donut Dance and The Donut Cheer, I did warn you she was a tiny bit like Vash sometimes.)  
  
************* FLASHBACK  
  
Ash ran out the door, a back pack on her back, she was dressed in a school uniform, it was like the kind most Japanese students wear, it had a red skirt. Nimes was close behind her, wearing the same thing, followed by a boy with spiky brownish red hair, he was wearing a red school uniform and his eyes were a brownish red, his skin was had the brown tinge of a tan. They all looked to be around 14 or 15. They rushed onto the school bus, Nimes plopping down in a seat next to a girl with shoulder length purple hair, obviously dyed, her red roots were showing, her eyes were an amber color, she was plain other wise and it gave her a bored look. The boy plopped down in a seat next to another boy who had a radio on his lap. Ash walked down to the back and sat down next to a girl, she looked Mexican, had long black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes and was wearing a black cross necklace with lots of black beaded strings attached to it. "Hey Nikki, was up?" Ash asked to girl, the girl smiled and said. "UFOs, some clouds, some stars, some planets, some moons, some black holes, some aliens, some moon men, some airplanes, some people, some ghosts, some spirits and God." She answered. Ash giggled. Nikki smiled and giggled with her.  
  
******************************  
  
The bus arrived at the school and they climbed out. Nikki was smiling, Nimes had a diabolical smirk, the other girl wore her bored look, the boy and his friend were poking Ash and Ash was yelling about guns and two very sorry boys. "Brass, Pyre, leave Ash alone." Nikki said glaring at the two boys, they stopped, the boy with the brownish red hair hung his head, his friend just grinned. The other boy had bright red and orange hair, arranged to look like fire, his eyes were a pale sky blue and he was trying to look innocent. "Sorry Nikki, but Ash is such an obvious target, don't ya think so Brass?" The boy, who was narrowed down to Pyre, just grinned all the brighter. "Sorry Ash, but when you stand so close to us, its either poke you or act like perverts." Brass answered as truthfully as possible. Ash grimaced. "Brass, when we get back to the orphanage, remind me to shoot you in the ass." She said in a voice dripping with forced honey. Nimes walked up to her, and said in a slightly scary voice. "Ash, dear sister, are you turning over to the dark side?" Ash visibly shuddered at her sisters voice. "No Nimes, I'm simply stating that I'll shoot Brass in the ass for being a perverted freak." She answered her sister. "Mmmm hmmmm, and why don't you want to shoot Vash in the ass for being a perverted freak?" She asked. "Because Vash is an anime character who doesn't exist." She answered. Nimes smiled another diabolical smile and walked off with her bored looking friend. "Ash, don't you and your sister ever drop the fighting?" Nikki asked. "Don't you ever drop the fact your mom and dad are a priest and priestess?" Ash answered Nikki with another question. "Sometimes." Nikki answered. Ash smiled a slightly sad smile, then said. "Then there's your answer."  
  
*********************  
  
Nikki, Ash and Brass were sitting at a table, waiting for lunch to be over. "Ash, I brought a present." Nikki said, a knowing smile on her face. "Really?!" Ash asked, if she'd been an anime character at this point in her life she'd probably have large chibi eyes with stars in them. "Yea!" Nikki said and pulled out a large bag from under the table, Ash peered into the bag and then jumped out of her seat. She started dancing, she spun and put her right foot in the air, placed it on the ground, crossed it over her left leg, put it back in its place and did the same with her left, she repeated the dance, all the while chanting, "DONUT!" Her arms were held above her head waving white flags with a picture of a brown donut smiling on them. She finally stopped and realized everyone was staring. "Ummmm..." Her voice trailed off. Nikki jumped up, pulling pom poms out of her pocket book, she handed a set to Ash, they grinned. "Ready?!" Nikki asked. "Yea! Lets go!" Ash answered. "Huh!" They said waving the pom poms. "Rah rah!" They turned and dropped to the ground in a spilt. "DONUT DONUT!" They grabbed each others hands and flipped over the table. "Rah rah!" They turned their heads in a cute gesture. "Donut donut!" They said and Ash back flipped over Nikki who back flipped under her. "Go donut go! Shish boom rah!" They finished, standing with their hands on their hips and legs spread apart, the other students and teachers shrugged and went back to their lunches. "Nikki." Ash said. "Yes?" Nikki asked. "I'm afraid they've grown used to The Donut Cheer." Ash answered. "Yes, but The Happy Donut Dance gets them every time. "Nikki said, they looked at each other and nodded.  
  
******** END FLASBACK! ****************  
  
Rune was grinning happily sitting on the top of someone's car. Vash was requesting a lifetime supply of donuts and free beer for him, her, Meryl and Millie. Rune had a huge bag on her lap, holding her reward, 3,000$$. She had a reason to be happy. She hopped down after the deal was made. Vash was waltzing into the bar, almost literally. "Ash." Rune froze. "Nimes?" She asked, hopping the answer wouldn't be yes. "No, Meryl." Meryl answered, Rune sighed. "Don't call me that." She said, she rubbed her hands together trying to regain feeling in them. "Sorry, but why are you traveling around with the idiot?" Meryl asked. "We're heading to the same place, its nice to have traveling company." She answered, walking into the bar, Meryl and Millie followed.  
  
*******************  
  
Later that night after Vash had gotten very drunk, Rune had gotten very drunk and Millie had gotten very drunk they all walked out of the city, Meryl and Millie parted ways. Vash had the tie around his head being his normally strange and drunk self. "Vash?" Rune slurred, wavering slightly as she walked. "Yea?" Vash slurred, he hiccuped slightly. She plopped onto a pile of sand and lie down. "I'm tired, you touch me you get a bullet in your ass." She slurred, sounding a bit more sober than she really was. Vash sat down across from her, pulled out stuff and made a fire, then he started rambling about sand worms, Rune's eyes shut after 5 minutes, and then she was sound asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Kilala: Mph! Vash: Kilala says hi! Kilala: Mph mmmm mphp! Vash: Kilala says, read and review! 


	7. Vash and Rune: The Carrier and The Giggl...

Disclaimer: Hello! *Kilala's untied and Vash is hugging her* Kilala here don't own my friends, my planet, my life, my gun, my memories, my brother, and she don't own me. *Smiles like an idiot* Oh, Vash the Stampede, Kilala would like to tell you something. Kilala: In the last chapter when Rune hit Vash, she didn't touch his hair. Oh yea, SAVE ME! *squirms trying to get away from Vash and then gives up* Vash: And now.....is this episode 5 Kilala? *Kilala nods* O.K! Episode 5 and chapter..I forgot! *Kilala rolls her eyes and sighs*  
  
************Rune's dream  
  
A 13yr old Rune is running on a treadmill with machines hooked up to her, her sister Nimes is sitting on a table letting a woman in a nurses uniform take her blood. (A.N. In the one ch. Where Nimes blew up their home town, I should have said that they were 12 in that dream.) The woman stands up and turns to Rune. "I'm surprised you and your family survived that attack on Ray City last year, its unfortunate your parents died yesterday," The woman said. "I hope you understand these tests are to make sure your healthy, we don't want two sick girls in that orphanage do we now?" The woman asked. Rune smiled a sad smile. "I guess not, but, haven't I ran enough by now?" She asked. "Oh yes, you have," The woman said and walked over and cut the treadmill off, then she unhooked Rune from the machines. "O.K. Now sweetie, its your turn." She said looking at Nimes. Nimes stood up and walked over, she hopped onto the treadmill and allowed herself to be hooked up. The woman walked over to Rune and tied off her arm, she pulled out an unused needle and started to take blood. "My names Kristen Thompson. Kristen looked to be around 20. She had short curly light brown hair and her eyes were a light and kind blue. What's yours?" Kristen asked them. "Rune Cannon." Rune said. "Avalon Cannon, we're twins, but I'm guessing you know that." Nimes said sharply. "That I did." Kristen said. Suddenly Vash appeared in the room and started poking Rune in the head.  
  
********In the desert, near Inepril City  
  
Rune sat bolt upright knocking Vash over who was closer than he needed to be to her face. She rubbed her face where it had obviously connected with Vash's, you could tell by the fact he was rubbing his face too. Rune simply shook her head and stood up stretching. Vash looked up at her before standing up too. She glanced at him before yawning. "I blame you." She said and then Vash asked. "For what?" Rune yawned again the said. "For my weird dream, you were in it." Vash perked up. "You had a dream about me?!" He asked smiling. "It wasn't a nice dream, you poked me in the head, hard." Rune mumbled and Vash frowned. She saw him frown. "Cheer up or I'll be forced to recite something I read." She said. (Hey that rhymed!) "What'd you read?" Vash asked her. She started walking in the general direction of Inepril City. He followed. "Trust me, you don't wanna know it Vash." Rune said. "No, I do, that's why I asked." Vash replied. "Fine, but your not gonna like it, your not gonna like it at all." She said and then cleared her throat. "This girl was skipping down the road when she slipped and fell into the street, a sand worm came up out of the street and devoured her bones and flesh and all that was left was a disgusting heap of blood and guts." She finished there because she couldn't remember the rest. "You read stuff that disgusting?" Vash asked. 'Damn me and my damn mouth!' Rune yelled at herself. "Well, um..uhhh."Rune just closed her eyes and turned away from Vash, her thoughts had zipped straight to the fight she and her sister had had over that one episode, Rem Saverem. She'd continued walking. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked him. "Um, Inepril City, why?" Vash asked. Rune stopped dead in her tracks and started giggling as her thought shot back to Vash being chased by the whole city for four whole hours. The next thing she knew Vash had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder again, she immediately stopped giggling, but, she didn't complain either, she was tired, so, she just relaxed and tried to enjoy the ride. 'Ya know, this wouldn't be so bad if his hand wasn't on my butt.' She thought, and then she went to sleep.  
  
**********Nimes  
  
Nimes was sitting on a chair near what looked like a computer screen composed of light, as the screen wasn't solid. She was typing on a keyboard similar to the screen. "Ah, its good to see my research again." She said as she accessed her computer back home through the one she was on, it was easy to tell she was obsessed with Knives, everything on her computer was made up of his face. She clicked on a file and it opened up into a huge mass of research, all on plants, and no, not flowers. She smiled as she slid the scroll down to the bottom, she started typing everything she'd learned on this new planet.  
  
********Flashback! (Rune's)  
  
An 11yr old Rune walked over to Nimes' computer on her side of the room. She shuddered at the screen saver and moved the mouse, when the screen saver disappeared Rune screamed at the top of her lugs and tripped over the chair and flipped over Nimes' bed then tripped over something, stumbled over her bed and landed in her computer chair panting. She pointed across the room at her sisters computer and screamed. "SHE'S OBSESSED!" Then she looked over at her computer which was still on screen saver, it showed Vash doing the whole 'Love and Peace!' scene. "Oh yea, so'm I." And with that she walked back over to her sisters computer, she looked at a pic on the screen of Knives in what looked like a calm state, she the slapped herself upside the head for a weird thought that came into her head, she opened a file and smirked at the research, she inserted a disk into the computer and downloaded it. She closed the file and stood up, she pocketed the disk and walked downstairs humming Sound Life. She walked into the kitchen and sat down, she opened the box of donuts infront of her and started to eat them.  
  
**********End Flashback  
  
Rune sat down at a table across from Vash. "I'm not hungry." She stated for the last time as he started to eat, she looked over her shoulder and started to count in her head. '3.2.1' Then she ducked under the table right as bullets started flying. When they stopped, she climbed out from under the table and looked at Vash lying face down on the floor with red liquid surrounding him. The men who shot at him started laughing. "We shot Vash the Stampede." One guy laughed. Rune bent down over Vash's head. "Vash, stop being an idiot and sit up." She told him, one guy grabbed her shoulder, "He's dead, look, he ain't moving and there's blood." He said. Rune swatted his hand off her shoulder. Suddenly Vash's head popped up, and he sat up. Rune stood back up to smiling. Vash looked down at his coat. "Awwww, your gonna pay for the dry cleaning ya know." He said. They guys all pointed and started saying something around the lines of 'B-b-b-b-b-but y-y-y-your.' Vash held up the broken ketchup bottle. Rune started giggling. Vash looked at her. "Don't make me." He started but she stopped giggling immediately. They guys just ran out. Vash got all smiley again. Rune shook her head and sat down at a new table.  
  
*****30 minutes later  
  
Vash and Rune were running from the entire town, but currently only a small section knew where they were. "Vash." Rune said. "Yea?!" He asked dodging a couple bullets and turning a corner. There was a long pause. "Remind me to kill you if they don't." She said. "Why!?" Vash whined. "Because, your the one who got me into this." She said and turned a different direction than he did.  
  
*********End chapter  
  
I cut it short. I'm bored. I need work. *squirms some more trying to get Vash to let go* R&R! And Vash the Stampede. Be nice in your reviews, or else I'll just send the new chapters in e-mails to the nice people and tell them not to let you see them. FF.NET WAS BROKE! It was making all the chapters uploaded at the time look weird. So stop yelling at me! Or.or.or.I'll do what I said I would! *realizes something and smiles* Yay, I know how to escape! Vash: How? 


	8. The chase, the twins, Ash and Vash, and ...

Disclaimer:  
  
Kilala: Ohayo minna-san! Kilala here, finally free of Vash! So no ones here to do my disclaimer. Darn!  
  
Rune: What about me?  
  
Kilala: Rune! Ohayo!  
  
Rune: Ohayo. So, can I?  
  
Kilala: Take it away Rune!  
  
Rune: ( Kilala doesn't own Vash, Knives, Meryl, Millie, Wolfwood, or anyone from Trigun, she does, however, own me, my sister, Brass, Pyre, Nikki, Rin, Erik, and the Happy Donut Dance and the Donut Cheer.  
  
Kilala: Long disclaimer, but I like it!  
  
Rune: ( Arigato Kilala.  
  
Kilala: Your welcome Rune, at the end of this chapter you'll all get to meet my muse!  
  
Rune: You have a muse?  
  
Kilala: Hai, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to write my stories.  
  
Rune: Ne. Now on with the story!  
  
Kilala: Thats my line!  
  
**************** Nimes, that morning *******************  
  
Nimes strecthed up tall under the two suns that morning. "Damn sister, where'd she go?" She asked herself out loud. She was standing outside the hotel in the town they'd been in just yesterday. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. 'They're in Inperil City, about to be chased for four hours, I can't wait!' She thought happily, and a true smile graced her lips. For someone who was evil, when she smiled she looked completely innocent. She wasn't in her usual clothes, she had on a cream colored coat, much like her sisters, it had a hood which was curently pulled up over her head, she couldn't let anyone regignize her. 'Dear sister, I'll find you, I'll get you to listen to me, because dear sister, I'm right and your wrong.' She thought as she walked out of the city and out into the knee deep sand.  
  
*********** Nimes, that afternoon as the chase begins ************  
  
Nimes sat comfortabley on top of a building watching her sister and Vash run. Then a miracle happened, Vash and Ash split up. Nimes let an evil smile grace her lips before jumping off the building.  
  
She waited in silance until Ash ran by, then she reached out a jerked her into the ally she was hiding in. Ash's eyes were wide, she was stiff as a board, she knew it was her sister. "Ash, dear sisiter. How've you been?" Nimes asked in the sweetest voice she could summon, which was a very sweet voice. Ash turned and looked her in the eyes. "I've been fine Nimes, you?" She asked back, in the same silky sweet voice. "The same, its very nice to know you've been fine, I would have thought that you'd killed Vash by now. Or at least put a bullet in his ass." Nimes grinned at her comment, she remembered that day so well, Ash had said that she didn't hate Vash because he wasn't real, now he was. She let out a chuckle. "No, but I have hit him several times." Ash said, dispite trying to sound happy about hitting Vash several times, her own benevolence was in her voice and Nimes was suddenly happy her sister was so benevolent, she could use it to her advantage.  
  
"Ash, I'm working for Knives now." Nimes said, and realized it might have been the wrong thing to say, but then again, it depended on her sister. "Really Nimes? Thats nice, considering your pure evil and want the same things as he does." Ash said this in an angry voice, in fact it had such a mad tone to it that Nimes felt a shiver go down her spine. But things were now in her field. "Ash, Knives is planning on ambushing Vash and." Ash interupted her. "I've watched the show, I know about the Gun-Ho-Guns." Ash said. "He's thinking about sending them after you too, if you don't leave Vash alone." Nimes said, the lie was so good she half believed it herself. Ash appeared to be thinking, and deeply too. "If I stay I'll be a danger to everyone. If I leave I'll be abondoning my new friends." Ash said, she wasn't talking to Nimes, she was thinking outloud. "If you leave you'll be protecting them." Nimes offered. Then Ash said something that Nimes hadn't expected. "I won't leave, no matter what. I can protect them better from here. If I leave then Knives could just send in an ambush thinking I was still there, they'd be killed. My friends might get hurt but its better if I stay, I could protect them." Ash said, her voice full of confidence in herself. She turned her back on Nimes and walked away. Nimes just stood there, shocked, for a few minutes before she left as well, her plan had failed, but at least she wouldn't be killed, Knives had guaranteed she wouldn't.  
  
****************** Rune  
  
Rune soon was back to running, the people of this city had seen her with Vash and now she was dubbed an accomplice, technically she was, but they thought Vash was evil! She ducked into an ally way and tried to catch her breath, she backed up deeper into the darkness so she could hide, she backed up one more step and..bam! Right into someone, her first thought was Nimes, Nimes was still in the city, but she turned around and who do you think was behind her?  
  
Vash the Stampede, grinning at the fact he'd found her again. "Where'd you go Rune? I looked everywhere while I ran." He whined out, and then started looking her over for wounds. Rune felt a tiny bit nervous as Vash walked around her looking for scratches or wounds, Nimes was still in the city, and if she saw this Rune would never be able to live it down. "I just tried hiding, it worked for about 15minutes." Rune said. "Well, why were you trying to hide again?" Vash asked, after he'd finished his inspection.  
  
"I wasn't, I'm not stupid. Watch and learn Vash, watch and learn." Rune said, she tugged at her coat and pulled it off, then flipped it around to its red side, she slipped it back on and tightened her belt, she carefully rolled up her braid, then pinned it to the back of her head with a clip. She looked different now, not completely different, but just enough so they wouldn't regignize her. Vash blinked, then did a very strange thing, he put his pack in his coat in a position that he looked like a girl, he picked up a bucket of nearby water and dumped it on his head making his hair lie flat, he now looked like a girl, in fact he looked sort of like Rune, which was scary, but he didn't look just like her, he still looked like himself, almost. Rune blinked, then smiled.  
  
***************  
  
They had been hiding like this for four hours, now it was time for the Nebraska's to show up. "Okay, its safe now Vash." Rune said, she lossened her belt, pulled off her coat, switched it back to the sea-green side and slipped it back on, she pulled off the clip and her braid came tumbling back down. She looked at Vash, he pulled out his pack and fixed his hair back up. She grinned, he grinned, (A.N. At this point I was tempted to say: "and they both skipped off into the sun set, hand in hand." But that would be strange, ne?) and they both skipped down the road grinning like idiots.  
  
It was this time that the Nabraska's decided to make their entrance, there was stomping, there was that weird train-like sound, and then there was the crying and yelling. Rune would have frozen in her tracks if she wasn't determined to look completely oblivious like Vash. So there they were, skipping down the road, grinning like idiots, both looking oblivious to danger even though only one was, Vash waltzed right into the building about to be blown up. Rune froze at the door, checked her gun for bullets, suddenly very glad she'd bought some while she and Vash had been hiding. She closed the barrel and spun it. "Time to show my sister just how strong I am," She said, about then the Nabraska's turned the corner. "Meep," She murmred and held up her gun. "Don't come another step further!" She yelled out.  
  
Well, they didn't listen. 'Thank God that Vash won't get hurt.' She thought, she held her ground, gun pointed, eyebrows furrowed. She pulled the trigger twice, both bullets hit the gigantic Nabraska's foot. Well, lets put it like this, he wasn't happy. He screamed in pain and fired his fist at the very place she'd been trying to protect from this very fate. The dust from the building swirled up around Rune, masking her long enough for her to dive into the ruins of the building. She buttoned up the top of her coat to keep the dust out of her mouth and nose. 'I'm pretty sure Nimes is laughing her psychotic head off right now.' Rune thought. 'Yes, I am. But I wouldn't say I was psychotic.' Nimes answered her in thought. Rune mentaly cursed, only to gain more laughing from Nimes, Rune finally put up a mind block, keeping her sister from talking to her.  
  
The dust swirled once more, and finally settled, Rune closed her eyes, visualizing what was happening now. There was Vash, standing in the dust, walking over, picking a girl up, walking to the other side of the debris and placing her back down. She visualized this scene two more times before she relaxed in the debris. 'I'll be fine in here. I'll be just fine. Vash shouldn't worry too much when I don't show up. Shouldn't worry at all.' She thought, yawning loudly. She curled up in the dust, listining to the sound of gunshots and the Nabraska son screaming in pain again. She blinked, her eyes heavy, she closed them, the sound of Vash yelling 'Love and Peace!' lulling her to sleep.  
  
(A.N.: Strange ne? Why would Vash saying 'Love and Peace!' put her to sleep? Well, when I watched that episode I recorded it, and I watched it over and over and now the sound of Vash saying 'Love and Peace!' is now like a lulibye to me. And remember, Rune and Avalon watched the Trigun series over and over again. So I'm gonna say the same goes for Rune.)  
  
******************  
  
Rune woke up to the sound of someone digging in the debris, curouis, she sat up, shaking her head to rid her hair of dust. Nimes' head popped up with her. The digging sound stopped. "Were you digging in the dirt Nimes?" Rune asked. "I'd say no but you'd know I was lying." Nimes answered. "Why?" Rune asked, highly suspicious of her sister. "Because, if your not alive by the end of this series I'll be stuck in Trigun forever, then others will know our secret." Nimes said. Rune nodded her head. Nimes disappered in a flash of blue light. Rune walked down the street, knowing in her head that her sister did care about her, if only for the fact that without her Nimes wouldn't be what she was today, or, for that matter, where she was today.  
  
It was the middle of the night just when Rune made it to the hotel Vash would stay in, she walked upstairs and knocked on his door. Nothing. She held back the worried feeling that threatned to overwelm her. She knocked again. Nothing. She closed her eyes and just imagened him asleep, softly snoring like he did at night. She turned the door knob, at first it wouldn't budge but when she forced it, it clicked open, she stuck her head inside and looked. No one. She was diffidently worried now. She saw her pack sitting in the corner. The thought of a change of clothes and a bath pushed all thoughts of Vash out of her head.  
  
After a warm bath and changing clothes, Rune sat in a chair brushing her hair, she wasn't wearing her normal clothes, instead she was wearing a loose red chinese style dress, the one she'd gotten for her last birthday and hadn't out grown yet. It was almost morning and since Vash would soon become Spot the Stampede to that woman at the plant she figured she could hang out with Meryl and Millie and fill them in on some things. She slipped on a pair of shoes she had in her pack, leaving her hair down, and she walked out the door.  
  
She'd found Meryl and Millie and filled them in on the reason why she didn't tell them about Vash. Now they were asking why she was wearing that outfit. "Look, I can wear what I want, just because I've been wearing my coat for so long doesn't mean that's the only kind of clothes I wear." She told them. "But Ash, why'd you leave your hair down too." Millie asked. "One, call me Rune. Two, because I know that right now Vash is off flirting with this woman who works at the plant and I've had my hair one way for far too long." Rune answered them. They kept their mouths shut for a few minutes. "Where were you yesterday Rune?" Meryl asked. "I was over by where the fight between Vash and the Nebraska's took place, I was under the debris, asleep." Rune answered them, half wondering why they asked.  
  
"Vash was looking everywhere for you yesterday, I think he might've kept looking today as well." Meryl said. "Yea, Mr.Vash was very worried." Millie offered. Rune looked down. "Fine, I'll go find Vash and let him know I'm okay." Rune said and got up, walking off down the street.  
  
She searched the city thrice by nightfall and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Vash. She sighed and walked back to the hotel, decideing to wait there. She sat down on the bed in Vash's room, all thoughts of the sign being switched had left her mind. Then, she remembered it, an evil smile appeared on her face, one that would have done Nimes proud. She walked out side, seeing the signs now switched. She switched them back and walked back into Vash's room, sitting back down on the bed and waiting for him to come in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kilala: Well, that was the end of this chapter, 5 whole pages!  
  
Rune: Where's your muse?  
  
Kilala: Hmmmmmmmm, thats a good question!  
  
???: Right here.  
  
Rune: WHOA! Its FUZZY!  
  
Kilala: Hello!  
  
???: Hi Kilala. So, where's everybody?  
  
Kilala: *points to you*  
  
???: Hi, I'm Taika!  
  
Kilala: My muse!  
  
Taika: Who, according to Ms. Sea-green-pants, is fuzzy.  
  
Rune: Can I pet your tail?!  
  
Taika: *sighs* Go ahead.  
  
Rune: YAY!  
  
Taika: Read and reveiw! Or I'll use my ember on ya! *laughs like a pysco*  
  
Kilala: Ya gotta love that muse. 


End file.
